Main Flight Screen
The Main Flight Screen shows a view of the world around the plane There are several view types that are available within HIS. Go to the Flight Views page to see the different views that are available. Most of the views are overlaid by the Heads Up Display (HUD) which shows the most vital information about your current situation and the current mission. File:Main Flying Screen 1.jpg|1000x1000px|centre rect 1 17 157 89 This is a list of your Allies for this mission rect 649 62 1014 98 Mission Objectives circle 1580 73 67 Short range radar rect 1646 22 1667 127 This shows your current altitude rect 1567 150 1650 168 This is the Airspeed indicator rect 1558 171 1662 189 Your current coordinates within this map rect 1503 152 1545 195 Your awarded Gimme Leaves rect 1525 402 1669 453 Target Objectives rect 1525 455 1670 507 Missing Requirements circle 1572 595 45 Ally Indicator poly 1610 861 1604 867 1614 879 1614 887 1630 902 1638 901 1641 894 1641 891 1626 874 1621 873 Life Potion circle 1654 972 13 First Skill circle 1654 1003 13 Second Skill rect 1585 949 1632 968 Second Weapon rect 1587 974 1633 988 Shots Available rect 1596 989 1632 1003 Unknown circle 1606 959 54 Plane Health circle 1551 982 32 Engine Temp Guage circle 887 508 37 Aiming Reticle rect 587 986 1076 1020 Long Range Radar rect 639 948 698 984 Player Indicators rect 661 434 711 513 Current Target rect 10 880 203 1003 Intercom Area desc none This image is clickable. Rollover the different parts of the HUD to see a brief description or click on an area to be taken to the full description below. Ally List This area contains the names of the you and the other players who are participating in this mission with you. The players names vave a coloured overlay that represents a 'health bar'. Thjis graphically shows the amount of damage that each player's plane has taken during this mission. Mission Objective This is a brief summary of your orders for this current mission. If you cannot complete these orders you will fail the mission. Altimeter This shows you your current height above the ground. The scale is divided into 5 sections Red (L), Bright Green, Dark Green, Light Green and Red (H). Short Range Radar The short Range Radar Screen shows all allies and emeny targets in a close map that is centred around your plane Aiming Reticle The Aiming Reticle is visible from any forward view of the plane. The reticle is dynamic and will change depending on circumstances. The image below shows some variations of the default reticles. File:Reticles.jpg|left circle 61 61 16 Machine Gun circle 184 60 20 [[|Machine Gun with Target]] circle 294 56 25 [[|Machine Gun Overheating]] circle 420 56 22 [[|Machine Gun Hit]] circle 570 58 32 [[|Secondary Weapon]] circle 718 59 31 [[|Secondary Weapon Targetted]] circle 834 58 31 [[|Secondary Weapon Hit]] desc none The reticles can be changed/upgraded with a purchase in the Premium Shop. Airspeed Indicator This shows your planes current airspeed. Coordinates Your current coordinates within this map. Can be used to tell (Player) Allies where you are. Gimme Leaf This shows the number of Gimme Leaves that you have been awarded for this current Mission. See the Gimme Leaf pages for more information. Target Objectives The main objectives necessary for you to succeed in this Mission. Missing Requirements These are additional objectives that are also required to be completed to succeed at this Mission. Ally Indicator This indicator shows your closest ally. This indicator can appear anywhere on the screen. if the Ally is off the screen the indicator will show a blue arrow that points in the most direct direction to your Ally. Should you be in trouble you should fly towards them for assistance. Life Potion A Life Potion (also known as a Love Potion) this can be accessed during a battle to recover 50% of your health. Press Q to use. Cannot be used during PvP battles. First Skill The first skill that you have allocated. Press X to use this skill. Descriptions of slills can be found here Skills. Second Skill The second skill that you have allocated. Press Z to use this skill. Descriptions of slills can be found here Skills. Second Weapon This is a small image to show you what is your currently selected second weapon. The weapons are pictured as here. Click to navigate to more information File:Secondary_Weapons.jpg|left rect 0 0 122 59 Canon rect 123 0 251 59 Bomb rect 251 0 383 59 Missile rect 383 0 498 59 Air Bombs desc none Click on a weapon to go to the relevant page for a full description Shots Available This shows the current number of shots available for your currently selected secondary weapon. When this number is zero you will not be able to fire your secondary weapon. The secondary weapons are reloaded automatically and over time this indicator will increase to Maximum. Unknown This indicator sits on six Plane Health This Guage Engine Temp Guage This shows the current temperature of your engine. Using the Engine Boost causes the engine to overheat. Long Range Radar Player Indicators Current Target This enemy is your currently selected target. Intercom Area This area displays information sent to you during the Mission. This information might include... * messages from other players * messages from HQ * rewards received This area consists of... The first icon on the left signifying ... The second icon shows ... Top right contains the instrument panel. A circular radar screen and to its right the vertical altimeter and below these your airspeed and the map coordinates of your current position. The radar screen shows the terrain over which you are flying. Your plane is represented by the white plane icon in the middle of the circular display. The display rotates whenever you turn your plane, so that the top of the display is the direction that you are flying towards. The radar screen will show you the location of your allied forces, with blue icons, and the enemy forces, with red icons. The map boundaries are also shown here as a shaded red line, should you try to venture out-of-bounds your plane will be forcibly turned around. The coloured vertical bar to the right of the radar screen is your altimeter, this shows the hight above the ground that your plane is flying. The horizontal white bar shows your planes current height. Flying in the red at the bottom of the scale indicates that you are risking a colision with the ground - or other features at ground level like, trees buildings, bridges etc. Flying in the red at the top of the scale indicates that you are near the maximum height (cieling) and are risking stalling. When stalled you have no access to power from the engine and can therefore not control the plane at all except to turn left or right and fire the weapons. A stall will be preceeded by a loud warning beep to give you time to turn down and lose some altitude before the stall is encountered. If you do stall it will last for several seconds. The airspeed and the location coordinates are for information purposes only and have little bearing on your ability to fly. In the top right of the screen you may also see a leaf icon with a number. This shows the number of gimme leaf rewards that you have earned in this mission. There can also be a text display in this corner of the screen that informs you of the current level of your kill combo and the Ghem multiplier that you have earned for this current killing streak. The centre right hand side of the screen shows your current mission objectives. Keep an eye on these because all objectives must be met before you can succeed at the missions. There is also a display to show you how far you have progressed on each part of the mission objectives. Many of the missions have several parts and some parts must be completed before you are offered the remaining parts. If this happens you will see a popup in the middle of the screen (a white bordered grey box) with several numbered options